


Happiness Is A True Gift:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Realization, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve comes back like he promised, What happens after he & Danny catches up?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is after the series finale.*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	Happiness Is A True Gift:

*Summary: Steve comes back like he promised, What happens after he & Danny catches up?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is after the series finale.*

"Thank you for picking me up at the airport, Danno", Commander Steve McGarrett said to his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, as they were making their way back to the McGarrett Household. The Hunky Brunette had to talk to him about what he realized, cause he needed to guarantee his happiness. The Months away really helped cleared his head, & made everything clear for him.

As soon as Steve got resettled in, Danny started dinner, He was making one of Steve's favorite dishes, as a way to welcome him home from his vacation. He missed the former seal, & it was hard that he wasn't there for all of those months. But, He managed it, Also, He wanted to better for his best friend, In case that he needs him.

The Shorter Man noticed that the **_Five-O Commander_** was quiet, as they ate the wonderful meal. “Babe, Are you okay ?”, The Blond asked with concern, & worry. Steve smiled, & said, “I just realized something, While I was away”, & he was in Danny’s personal space, as he was talking. Both men knew that there was unresolved sexual tension between them.

“What’s that ?”, The Loudmouth Detective was curious about it. “Peace leads to happiness, Happiness is a _true_ gift, I didn’t need to leave to find it”. They were both closer to each other, As Danny’s breathing quickens. Steve continued to say, “You are my happiness, Danno, I love you”, The Former Seal felt better, now he made that confession.

Danny smiled, & said, as he leaned in for a kiss, “I love you too”, They shared their first kiss. They both stayed like that, cause they are afraid of ruining the moment. Instead of letting the fear get to them, They just enjoyed being with each other, as they cuddled, & hugged without consequences hanging over them. It was the first for the both of them to find happiness, & peace together.

The End.


End file.
